Assassin
by Teluse
Summary: Axel's wingman is Demyx, Hayner is Roxas's. They were just going out looking to get laid and get done. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

" I'm an assassin and I had a job to do/ little did I know that boy was an assassin too"

" Look bro, we're going out. And we're gonna get laid. And yes, there might be some drugs mixing with some alcohol and girls and guys flying around. There is also the possibility I'll be on acid. But you know what? It's for you." Demyx smiled cheesily, draping an arm across Axel's shoulders.

The taller boy continued to put his pants on and avoid inhaling the fumes his friend called cologne.

" Look Dem, I appreciate you're enthusiasm. Yeah, we're gonna get some, man but I ain't doing that acid shit. It fucks you up bro. I mean look at that Namine chick, she can't even fucking talk anymore after ya'll dated" Axel furrowed his brow.

" Nah man, she's got like a lisp or something…I don't know.." Demyx trailed off.

Axel rolled his eyes and slipped on his leather jacket. " Grab a helmet, we're taking my ride tonight."

" Ooh taking out the stallion, hell yeah!" Demyx said bobbing his head grabbing a spare helmet off Axel's floor.

" Stop calling it that…"

* * *

" Roxas, you look like straight up _queer bait._" Hayner said flatly.

" Well Hayner, not to burst you're bubble but, that's what I'm intending to look like." Roxas said mockingly.

" Okay, Rox, you are my main man. A wing man if I may. But please do not be offended if I totally ditch you at the club." Hayner patted Roxas's back as he poked and pulled at his hair.

" I'd expect it by now." Roxas mumbled.

Hayner smiled at his reflection in the mirror as Roxas rolled his eyes.

" So get this Rox. I was at work today in books-a-million and this two very fine ladies came on in from the rain and they were all wet and I turned to Pence and I was like ' those are some fine ladies' and he was like yeah. And so he was all into the one with brown hair and I mean I'd take em' both." Hayner jabbed Roxas in the ribs with his elbow. " But anyways, I gave them Pence's number and we were texting and they totally are coming to the club tonight. I stoked up on alcohol, we are so getting laid man!" Hayner fist pounded the air.

Roxas rolled his eyes and groaned. He turned away from the mirror to face Hayner. Quietly he pointed to himself." GAY."

Hayner shook his head. " Well then I'm getting laid."

They head out to the car and got on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

" This place look legit." Demyx smiled shaking his hair out of its helmet form.

" Don't say legit." Axel groaned. Already irritated.

" Chill out and first rounds on me!" He slapped Axel's back as they entered the club. Club Loft.

* * *

Roxas pouted as Hayner swerved into a tight parking space. " Hayner, this place really isn't my scene."

" Rox, this scene is SEX. And SEX is for ere' body!" Hayner winked and stepped out of the car followed by Roxas. " Now just follow my lead, except you'd go for a dude, but just watch me. I know this place, and this place knows meal right? Just chill out, first rounds on me! How about that?" Roxas nodded and the proceeded in.

* * *

_My chick bad, my chick hood, my chick do stuff that yo chick wish she could!_

" MY CHICK BAD MY CHICK HOOD MY CHICK DOES THINGS THAT ARE GOOD!" Demyx sang slapping down money for a round of shots.

" Dem, who sings this song?" Axel asked leaning up against the bar.

" Ludacris!" Demyx replied wiggling waiting for the drinks.

" Yeah let's keep it that way." Axel smirked.

" You're an ass." He frowned as the bar tender handed him a platter of shots.

" Yeah I am," Axel said and downed 2 of them. " What the _hell_ did you order?"

" Dunno, told the waitress to surprise me."

* * *

" Roxas, stop looking so bored. Dance! Flirt! Take a shot! Do something, just don't stand there!" Hayner said looking angrily for girls.

" Buy me a drink." Roxas smirked.

" I didn't mean flirt with me." Hayner replied. Getting no reaction from Roxas he sighed. " Fine, what do you want? Appletini?" He mocked.

" Whiskey."

" Well aren't we feeling hetero tonight." Hayner mumbled making his way to the bar.

* * *

" So is like your name German?" A girl said as Demyx wooed her with his charm.

" Yeah some shit like that." He laughed as Axel rolled his eyes.

" Oh my goodness! You're not related to Hitler are you!" She gasped.

" Alright, I'm gonna go interact. Have fun Dem!" Axel laughed and made his way through the grinding people bobbing to the bad music. " God, these kids need to stop it with the bumpin' and grindin'"

* * *

Roxas stared at everyone and retrieved his drink from Hayner. Then a little brunette girl paired with a redhead came up arm in arm and waved to Hayner.

Hayner smiled and embraced them both. " Well am I glad to see you two! Roxas, these are the fine ladies I mentioned earlier."

" Hi nice to meet you." Roxas waved and gulped his Whiskey. Feeling the ropes tie in, he shook his head and said," Hey I'm gonna go mingle. Catch up with me if you need anything."

" Bro, I got everything I need here times 2" He winked stepping in the middle of the two girls and putting his arms around them. Roxas laughed and rolled his eyes and made his way through the crowd.


End file.
